fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Odejśc?
Tak się zastanawiałem...trochę wyróżniam się wśród społecznosci tej wiki. Kto inny nie umie dodawac grafik? I jeszcze pare razy Zivo22 mnie wkurzył, ostatnio coraz słabiej mi wychodzą opowieści, moje blogi są nieodwiedzane i ogólnie mam tu słabą reputację. Ale nie wiem, czy odejśc. Postanowiłem zrobic głosowanie. Podpisujcie się jedną z trzech propozycji: Odejśc? Tak Nie Lord Vox 21:01, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) --The Champ Is Here!!! 08:12, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) - jak tak dalej pójdzie, każdy będzie narzekał i odchodził, aż w końcu.... Najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka - BioFan - aż w końcu wikia upadnie i zostanie jedną wielką opuszczoną stroną internetową. A do Takanuvy - Ani mi się waż odchodzić! Nie wiem/wisi mi to/niech inni podejmą decyzję I ŻEBY NIE BYŁO WASZYCH KŁAMSTW, ŻE TO ZGAPA OD FORUM UTWORZONEGO PRZEZ ZIVO22. Eee... Wpisujesz Specjalna:Prześlij plik. Jesli nie będzie, poszukaj na liście stron specjalnych. Klikasz "przeglądaj", wybierasz zdjęcie z kompa i przesyłasz na wikię. Oto cała filozofia. Ja tam akurat nie uważam, żeby mało popularne blogi czy słabe opowieści były powodem do odejścia... Lord Vox 21:01, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) LoL.... Przesyłanie plików... --The Champ Is Here!!! 08:11, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Kategoria:Forum 2010 Już 4 osoba udziela udziela mi instrukcji przesyłania plików. Na (nie)szczęście, każądy udziela mi innych instrukcji. Obydwa poprzednie mi nie wychodziły. Spróbuję sposobu Voxa. - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Słuchaj, nie ma co odchodzić, zostajesz tu, czy tego chcesz, czy nie :D A teraz pliki- http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Prze%C5%9Blij - wchodzisz na to i dalej sobie powinieneś poiradzić- jak nie, to napiszę ci, co dalej Vezok999 10:23, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Odchodzić?! Zostań. Nie wiem czemu chciałbyś odejść tylko dlatego, że czegoś nie potrafisz. Przecież można się tego nauczyć. A co do Ziva... już go nie ma, a ty jesteś. Początki zawsze bywają trudne. Wiesz jak ja ciężko miałem?! Myślisz, że dlaczego zostałem adminem? Bo mam reputację. A jej się nie zdobywa "ot tak". Trzeba na nią zapracować. Więc ty też pracuj, bo źle nie będzie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jutro spróbuję...jeśli uda mi się zarobic pieniądze, żeby dac bratu, zeby wsadził tam zdjecia swoją komórką - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Nie lepiej zrobic aparatem (nie w komórce)? Wtedy będzie lepsza jakość. Ja pie*dole, troche dziwną masz sytuację w domu... Dawac pieniądze bratu żeby zrobił zdjęcia swoją komórką o_O Nie masz swojej? Lord Vox 20:58, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Dziwna? Podejrzewam, że gdybym był skłócony z bratem też bym tak zrobił :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Do Voxa: po pierwsze, nie nie mam swojej. Po co mi komórka? Po drugie, tylko cyfrowym da się zrobic zdjęcie, a cyforwy niedawno mi się zepsuł, po trzecie mój brat jest na studiach, w poniedziałek ma wolne, spróbuję... Do Rurka: Że jestem z nim skłócony to mało powiedziane, jeśli jest w domu, to codziennie muszę znosic ból(nie tylko fizyczny), kardzieże słodyczy (a nawet czasem pieniędzy), czy szantaże... - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Po co ci komórka? Żeby móc gdzieś zadzwonić. Ja w twoim wieku miałem. Np. jak się zgubisz w lesie będziesz mógł zadzwonić do rodziców czy coś w tym stylu... Lub też spytać się kolegi co było zadane w szkole, bo nie wiesz. Możesz jeszcze grać w gry, przeglądać internet... Dzisiejsze komórki mają tyle możliwości... Lord Vox 15:05, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Pamiętam te czasy... tyle, że częściej to ja byłem prześladowcą...od tego są starsi bracia. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Hmmm. Skoro gadamy o komórkach. Ja sobie wymienię. Na Samsunga dotykowego I cośtam. --The Champ Is Here!!! 15:50, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Do Voxa: nie zgubie się w lesie, a nawet jeśli, to z moim wrodzonym instynktem sobie poradzę. A zeby spytac sie kolegi, co było zadane w szkole, to od czego ma się telefon stacjonarny? Gry na komórce rzadko są fajne, a nawet jeśli czasme, to można poghgrac na kompie w te gry. Tak samo z internetem. I po co wydawac tyle kasy na komórki? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Spoko, nie namawiajcie go- ja do nie dawna też nie potrzebowałem komórki- dopiero jak poszedłem do gimnazjum to z musu bardziej zakupiłem kome- teraz bez niej to uciążliwie było by mi żyć. A co do sytuacji z bratem, to ja tak Panrahkowi nie robiłem... u nas taką walutą między nami od zawsze jest czas na kompa ^^ (wiecie, np- odkurz ty na korytarzu to ci pozwole grać pół godz dłużej) A i jeszcze do Takanuvy- a po co ci komórka? Żebyś właśnie nie musiał brać komórki do zdjęć od brata- a twoi rodzice nie mają? Było by taniej ^^ Vezok999 20:24, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Mama posiada, owszem, ale nie umie robic nią zdjęc. A tata? Tata jest staroświecki(bez obrazy dla niego) bo nie umie korzystac z komputera i nie chce miec komórki. Takim namawianiem tylko jeszcze bardziej prowokujecie mnie do odejścia z wiki - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Nie możesz poprosić rodziców, żeby ci kupily komórkę np. na Gwiazdkę? Takie coś zawsze się przyda, no i nie będziesz musiał płacić bratu ;) A do Gwiazdki możemy zaczekać z oglądaniem twoich MOCów (przynajmniej ja mogę) Lord Vox 20:06, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, dobra. Bo widzę, że ta dyskusja zmierza do czegoś innego. Miało być o odejściu a jest o aparatach... Widzisz Takanuva jakoś nikt nie chce abyś odszedł, a nawet userzy chcą ci jakoś pomóc. Zobacz takiego użytkownika jak "The New Lewa". Czy on miał zdjęcia mockow? A jakby nie patrzeć był jednym z lepszych userów. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Miał Zakuę. Lord Vox 12:12, lis 23, 2010 (UTC) No faktycznie... zrobił szał :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Eeee... To w końcu odchodzisz czy zostajesz? The Champ Is Here!!! 16:59, lis 23, 2010 (UTC) Aaaah...Ja myślałem, że Zivo chce odejść! - User:Larkanni6 Eee... bo właśnie tak jest. I nie chce, tylko to zrobił.Vezok999 13:40, lis 24, 2010 (UTC)